This disclosure relates to an airfoil for a gas turbine engine. In one example, the disclosure relates to a fillet of an integrally bladed rotor airfoil.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Rotating stages in the compressor and turbine sections include multiple rotor disks. One type of rotor disk used in the high pressure compressor includes integrally bladed rotors. Circumferentially arranged airfoils are integral with and extend radially outward from a rim of the rotor disk. A fillet circumscribes the entire airfoil to join the airfoil structurally and aerodynamically with an end wall provided by the rim, which provides an inner flow path through the stage.